


Returning home

by heramarietangerine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Driving, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Holding Hands, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Romantic Fluff, Sawamura Daichi in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heramarietangerine/pseuds/heramarietangerine
Summary: Daichi loves keeping you safe.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Returning home

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to fuglasöngur by jóipé & króli a lot while writing

The thrumming of rain against the windshield and the metal roof, rhythmic wiping of the windshield wipers and the rumble of tires against the wet asphalt filled your surroundings with noise. You took in the views passing by as droplets on the window broke the city lights into fuzzy shapes of colour. The bleak world outside seemed particularly distant when you felt so warm and safe.

Daichi sat beside you, stable and constant. With both of his large hands on the steering wheel, their stance relaxed and confident, he guided you home. Your gaze fell onto your own hands laying on your lap and you could almost still feel his mother’s warm grip that had held you from leaving. You smiled to yourself. The visit to his family had filled both your hearts and stomachs, but it had led you to return home late at night again. 

As he usually did, Daichi had encouraged you to get some sleep during the drive, but since you were both tired, you chose to stay awake with him. You could solely enjoy his presence. Perhaps it wasn’t all fun and games, since Sawamura Daichi took driving and traffic regulations very seriously, but you found it sort of endearing. He was also always the one to drive. You might have been just as capable, but the habit started years ago when your relationship was only a couple of months old.  
“I always feel safe driving with you,” you had mentioned without thinking much of it and he had simply smiled. The matter was never spoken of afterwards, but ever since then he insisted on driving, and you didn’t have the heart to object. He only wanted to keep you safe. 

You couldn’t help but look at him. Daichi’s short dark hair was more dishevelled than what it had been when you left from home, and the dark blue sweater and black slacks on his wide frame seemed more worn. He looked relaxed and unreasonably handsome.

“Stop staring,” he scolded you, tone playful. 

“I’m not staring,” you stated while studying his side profile.

“What are you doing then if not staring?” He glanced at you and briefly met your eyes with a frown.

“Admiring,” you said, and he left out a chuckle. 

“Either way, you’re distracting me.”

“I’ll stop if you put your hand on my thigh.” Your cheeky suggestion made his brows rise. You knew he deemed it quite unsafe, but he would give in once in a blue moon. Like now, when he had to choose the lesser of two evils – in terms of distractions, of course.

“You’re so devious,” he sighed whilst lowering his hand to rest on your knee. 

“Thigh,” you reminded, smirk on your lips as he let out a dramatic sigh and let his hand move only a couple of centimetres higher on your jean clad leg. It was enough to shut you up. Doing your part of the deal, you moved your gaze away and focused elsewhere, more specifically on his hand. 

You had always liked his hands and probably knew them almost as well as your own at this point – years admiring them like this might have had something to do with it. The large, rough palm heated your skin through the fabric like a radiator. As a way to entertain yourself, you started tracing the sides of his spread fingers gently with the pad of your index finger. He tensed. To make amends, you stopped and laid your hand on his, which successfully calmed him down. Safety first.

“Do you want to eat something when we get home?” Daichi suddenly broke the silence.

“We just ate before we left.” 

“So?” he challenged, granting you a playful smirk.

“Sure,” you agreed with a laugh.

“I’ll make something while you take a shower.” It wasn’t a question, but you hummed in agreement regardless. It was dangerously easy to get used to his concern and care, but every day you tried your best to return as much love as he gifted you. How couldn’t you? Daichi was your matching sock. You were good socks on your own but having a matching sock like him by your side made life so much more special.

“I love you.” You hadn’t intended to sound quite as emotional as you did.

“I love you too,” he answered, mirroring your tone, while his ever so sincere brown eyes met yours.

“You should also take a shower though.” 

“Are you implying that I stink?” he accused light-heartedly – his hearty laugh tingled on your skin.

“No,” you denied softly, “I’m saying that I changed the sheets just this morning.”

“Fine then.” He gave you a knowing look. You decided to slither your hand between your thigh and his palm and – despite his hesitancy – your fingers interlaced together. He gave you a warning squeeze. Then, taking him by a surprise, you lifted the back of his hand against your lips and his rounded eyes met yours. It was much more than a quick glance.

“Keep your eyes on the road,” you murmured against his skin. His blushed cheeks still made you giddy.


End file.
